


On the Outs

by shifter_goddess



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Ferret wins, M/M, and everyone can see it, and you know they're taking bets, in which the boys are bad at hiding their love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows - the boys are just being stubborn about it. V/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outs

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic for AO3, and one of my few for Static Shock. Enjoy!

"Heeheehee...hahaha _haaaa_! Oh, Jesus! Get a load of these two losers, Talon!"

"What? What's up? Can't you take their weak asses, Francis? Or you need my help, _again_ , to bail your ass outta jail?"

"Man, shut up. No, these two lame-asses are sayin' they _ain't_ a couple!"

"Ohmygod - really? _Still_?"

"I ain't shittin' ya."

"T'cha. I gotta tell Ebon... He'll love this!"

"He won't believe it!"

"Yeah, I hardly believe it and I heard 'em say it before!"

* * *

"Y'know, V, I think it's time we came outta the closet."

"I think you're right, Rich. I mean, it's pretty sad when _Hotstreak_ can see it..."

"You're telling me - easiest time we've ever _had_ , catching him."

"Yeah, well, he was laughing so hard he was _literally_ rolling on the floor, so I'm not surprised."

"Heh, yeah. Man, you do know that whenever she sees the clip, Daisy is never going to let us live it down, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."


End file.
